nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Who II
Who's Who II is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the Solo version of the map Death's Tower. It is an original perk made by Crystar800. It's prupose is to revamp the original Who's Who perk and give it more usefulness. Jingle Lyrics I was talkin' to myself just the other day, I was hearin' lots of things I never thought I'd say, but one thing I said really blew my mind (Who's who?) I said I don't know me, but I know you, and if you listen closely we can talk it through, it ain't as simple as we're gonna find (Who's who?) I think I will save you, I think I don't blame you, 'cause I like you and you like me. I was talkin' to myself just the other day, then the bad man came and took me away, I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Get off me, man!) I was talkin' to myself just the other day, (You've got the wrong man!) before the bad man came and took me away, (I'm not that man!) I feel bad, but not as bad as me (Not who I am!) (Who's Who? ...Two!) Use Who's Who II is only available on the Solo mode of Death's Tower. On Multiplayer, it is replaced by Tombstone. The most likely reason is to encourage more team based play in Multiplayer, due to Tombstone's abilities. Who's Who II could've possibly have been used in Multiplayer, although it's much better in Solo. When getting downed with Who's Who II, the player will enter Afterlife Mode. Afterlife was a feature on Mob of the Dead that is now an effect of this perk. There is certain differences, however. Zapping zombies with electricity will still teleport them to other parts of the map. The player has an unlimited amount of time in Afterlife mode and will retain their guns, as well as their perks. However, the longer they take, the more negative effects. There's a bar that appears on the bottom of the screen that shows how much time is left before a negative effect takes place. - Unable to keep perks. - Unable to keep weapons. - Lose melee weapon. (Galvaknuckles, Sickle, etc.) - Lose any equipment. (Claymores, etc.) - Buildables are returned back to where they were found. These happen in no specific order, but you will be notified by a quote from Richtofen: "Haha! Ze perk-a-colas go away! Ahaha!" - ''Perks Lost ''"You have nothing to protect yourself.. pity." - ''Weapons Lost ''"Shtabbing time! Joy!" - ''Melee Lost ''"''Don't complain! You didn't really need them anyway!" ''- Equipment Lost ''"Ahaha! Time to rebuild!" ''- Rebuildables Lost Who's Who II and Quick Revive '''can '''be used at the same time. If Quick Revive is equipped when downed, the player will be using Pack-a-Punched M1911s or any pistol they had equipped in Afterlife Mode, allowing them to kill zombies. Quick Revive will be kept no matter how many things are lost before reviving. Location Who's Who II is to the left of the receptionist's desk in Death's Tower.